Hetalia Interwine Rika FireFox's Version
by Rika FireFox
Summary: I am working on this new story with another author called Leopard lust. This story is orginated by both of us. I have been working on this for at least a month. I'll keep you updated for chapters! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi Viewers! This is my first time posting a story here on ! I do not own hetalia and I had been workig on this story with Leopard Lust. So just to let you know we are not copyrigting each other! We decided to work on the same idea but have it in our own way. We hope you like ite!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hetalia!

Rika's POV:

Tired. So very tired. We were finally let out of school early for the first time in FAA history. Well...at least in my book.

Mia and I left the school grounds along with our youngest sister, Sapphire. Yes we're sisters, practically the same age. No, we're not triplets; we are just sisters that look different. Sapphire and I are brunets while Mia is a blonde. She has blue eyes, while I have eyes that change to brown green to brown blue. As for Sapphire, it was just amber brown. We have different personalities and ect...

How we became sisters? Don't know and don't care.

People always ask us like; how we get along? Do you live in the same house?

Those questions always annoyed me. I act the oldest of the group. I hated how people ask us as if it is their business of what we do every day in life. Like I care. Onward to the story!

Like I said earlier, we were leaving from school to our big mansion in Summer Hill. We didn't say we're normal. We always had a luxurious lifestyle; however we were aware outside of our comfort zone. Violence, debt, murders; this are the things we generations had been living in the 21st Century. But like usual we had ignored it. For our free time, we have been watching an anime called Hetalia.

My. God. We love the show! We're practically fangirls of our favorite characters. We squeal, laugh, and adore the show! It was the only thing we like doing, together at least.

"Rika?"

I snapped out from my long thoughts. "Huh?"

"Where are you going," Mia asked.

"What?"

Mia points out the woods I was about to go through. Of course, I give her a strange look of confusion. I look ahead of where I was heading to; the woods. That threw me off. I could feel my face blush in embarrassment. My face looked, if Spain puts it, like a tomato in a distance.

Mia and Sapphire laugh at me and my red face. Instead of making a smart comeback, I sucked in my pride and walk calmly to my sisters.

I was about to climb up the hill when I felt something weird. A flash of light caught my eye from the woods. Two things came through my mind. One said no and head home. Another said to at least check it. The first option was more rational...if Sapphire hadn't run ahead of me! I caught her in my eye sights of Sapphire running toward the woods.

Mia was already at Sapphire's tail. Which meant both of them went inside the woods. I sighed. What are we going to get into?

"Hey! Esperate," my voice echoed to the tall trees.

* * *

Sapphire's POV:

What. Was. That! I have to see it! Hi, I'm Sapphire and I'm practically the one that acts the youngest of the group...and gets in trouble. To my sister, Rika, it is hardly good. Rika lectures me whenever I do something wrong. It is not intentionally, it just happens. But my sister, Rika, is very skeptical when it comes to me lying. Mia doesn't notice it. Rika just have the eyes of a hawk when angry.

Kay kay! Let's go!

"Sapphire!"

"Stop right there, hermana!"

I jump slightly of their nearby voices. They sounded pretty close by. I need to see that light! I'm not going back until I see it! Not eve-

"AHH!" A bright light shined through my eyes.

...I'm so dead...

* * *

Mia's POV:

Ugh! I'm getting worked out. Hi, I'm Mia! And let me tell you, I'm in serious pain. Rika and I went sprinting. Sprinting! Why sprinting?

Well...

"Hurry, catch her!"

"I'm trying!"

"Put your muscle into it!"

That. That's why I'm in pain. For a girl who acts like the youngest in the group is pretty fast.

I'm practically the second oldest. I'm obedient as Rika and a bit crazy as Sapphire. So pretty much I'm a mix. Except I keep Rika to act less serious and keep Sapphire to act a little mature.

So yeah that is pretty much my life-

"AHH!" Sapphire's voice echoed further in the woods.

"Gosh darn it," I cursed inwardly.

* * *

Rika's POV:

A scream echoed through the silent sways of the trees as birds fluttered to the sky. I abruptly stopped. This was not a good sign. Hardly at all.

"Sapphire!" I screamed. I pushed all the branches that were in my way. The branches lightly scratch my arms and legs. I didn't care. I have a bad feeling in my gut. We need to hurry. My pace was faster. I even ran pass Mia.

A light shines through the tall trees. It only illuminates the sky, but the glow got brighter and brighter. A smile crept on my face. Almost there! No matter what I do I'm not gonna let anything happen to Sapph-"

A charm falls from the ground next to my foot. The light touch of the charm put me into a halt. I bend down closely. The feature of the pattern was abnormal and...familiar. I wrap the charm around my hand. The texture was smooth yet jagged. The charm is shaped like a star with bright blue along the edges. It is a very pretty charm. However; there is a slight glow in the middle center of star. I wanted to touch it, but somehow I hesitated. I thought about it for one minute until-

"!"

"HhhhuuuuhhhhhhAHHH!"

...If I can remember from that moment, I would immediately want to forget. So I'm gonna tell you what happened from that point on.

When I was lost in my thoughts Mia happened to come running by. When I mean running by, I meant running into me! The force of being tackled knocked me and the charm out of my hand. And I happened to have my elbow touching the center of the star when I fell backwards.

Then a flash of light surrounded us.

"MIA!," I yelled as we sucked into the bright light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV:

"Ugh, my head," Sapphire stumbled. She sprawls on the ground. She tries to stand up, but the pain is keeping her down. She winces the pain she has around her numb body. The nauseated feeling wouldn't leave her. She feels like a ton of bricks rain on her head.

"I don't feel good," She said weakly.

She tries one more time. She clenches her teeth and pulls half of her body up. Well, only her butt is in the air.

That was pretty much she could do; having her butt...in the air. Her stomach painfully gives out a loud grumble sound.

"...I need to use the bathroom...," She whispered shamefully.

"I need to go so bad!"

Then a portal appeared on top of her. She stared at for few minutes, waiting for Mia and Rika to fall out...Nothing happened...

Sapphire's right eye twitched in annoyance. God she had never felt that annoyed. Might as well give it a try.

"Rika! I broke your phone the other day," She yelled at the portal.

...5...4...3...2...1-

"WHAT?"

She smirked. She knew it. Typical Rika.

"HahahaACK!"

Rika and Mia fell on top of her. The weight of the two was crushing her spine.

"Oh come on," She yelled to the air as if she's talking to someone.

Rika winces at Sapphire's yell. She tries to get up until she felt something soft next to her face. That nice soft cushion is Sapphire's butt. BUTT?

Rika froze. She didn't want to make a sudden movement, knowing what the result will turn out for her health and face. Sapphire was the deadliest when it comes to gas. Especially when not feeling so good. You can see what happen if you eat too much; like Sapphire.

Mia raises her eyebrow.

"Rika what are you-"

"Shush!" Rika silenced her.

She gently moves away from the gas infested butt.

(Almost there...Uh oh...), Rika turned white.

She smells the air around her. (No! Not yet! Not now!)

"I can't hold it!"

Rika paled.

"No. Nononono!"

"Please!"

"No! Not until I'm away from that-"

"Uh oh."

A horrid scream bounces off through the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The power of Sapphire's stink was released. The smell nearly killed Rika. She holds her nose and whimpers from the horrible stench. Mia, on the other hand, runs to find fresh air. She didn't care where. Just anywhere but the area that was plagued by the gas.

She feels exhausted. The portal, running after Sapphire, away from her gas; She just wished they knew where they were. Come to think of it, they didn't realize they were in a different kind of forest. Huh, guess they forgot.

"*cough* That was disgusting! Why couldn't she hold it," She complained.

"No matter. I'm going to head back. I'm sure the air should be...clear" Mia trailed off. Silence fell in the air. She realizes that she is a little far from her sisters.

Way too far.

"..Great! Just great! Now what! Like what I'm going to find Germany to help me out," Mia said sarcastically. Her sarcastic points were really not helping her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her legs trembled for each step she makes. It had been an hour. She was still lost and hungry at the same time. What a wonderful day it turned out to be.

"I'm tired~. I want food~. Please Germany help me~," Mia sang softly and though out loud without thinking clearly what she was singing.

Her trembling legs give out, making her fall forward. She yelps. She closes her eyes and gets ready for the impact...Nothing happened.

Actually, she feels two hands on her shoulders instead. It kept her from falling but she was aware what was going on. The hands were strong yet gentle. It's wasn't rough. That's for sure. She opens one of her eyes slowly. Her sight was still fuzzy because of her dizziness. She looks up closely at her savior from falling to the ground. The savior had blonde hair gelled back, had blue sharp eyes, and wore green military clothes.

Mia froze. Hold on. Blonde hair, blue eyes, military clothes; could her savior be-

"Are you alright," Germany asked Mia.

(GERMANY,) She yelled inwardly.

Mia blushes. I mean really blush. She feels butterflies in her stomach. This was too fast for her. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted to scream out...but instead-

"Eh! Hey, are you okay," Germany said surprisingly and worriedly. Mia...had fainted; in his arms at least. Her head hangs loosely on his arm that is holding her head.

Germany sighs and smiles softly at her. What was he going to do with her? And where did she come from?

Germany picks her up in bridal style. He balances her from feeling uncomfortable. With that, he carries her to base camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmmm! This delicious!"

"Exacto! Delicioso!"

"Ve~ Thank you! I'm a happy you like pasta! Want more?"

Rika and Sapphire raise their hands for seconds. After long hours for finding Mia it actually paid off when Sapphire happened to bump into Italy. Well..clearly it was his fault that he bumped into her but it was still good luck at the same time.

Right after Italy managed to get along with Sapphire and Rika, he took them to their base; not thinking if they're spies from the Allies.

So over all, it turned out as a happy ending.

"Eh, Italy. Tengo una pregunta?"

"Eh? Che cos'è?"

"Um well, I'm just wondering if anyone else is staying at this camp."

"Ve~ Well, it's me, Germany, and Japan! We're the-"

"Axis Powers," Sapphire blurted out after eating all of her pasta Italy made for her for the second time.

"Yeah! Hey...how did you know we're the Axis Powers?"

Rika begins to sweat. She needs to think quickly for an excuse. She glares at Sapphire for blurting out their name. Sapphire cowers a little from Rika's hawk eyes. She feels like a prey about to be turned into snack.

All she remembered was that when they landed here that she was given a name. A country name.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah yes I'm fine. We heard about you guys," Rika stuttered.

"Ve~ Really? That's a wonderful!"

Rika and Sapphire give a glance at Italy and then to each other. The laughter echoes through the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was going down. The nice evening sky turns darker shade of blue. Now it is the moon's turn to take the role. The nice stars lit up; shining down upon earth.

It was time for everyone to take a long night sleep. Animals slept, trees stayed still, the wind stayed silent; it was a perfect night.

Germany stares at the night sky. He admires the aligned stars and constellations. That and hoping a shooting star would appear and wish Italy to be more useful.

No matter. Italy would always be the same. And same thing goes for Japan. The japanese man was always be a mystery for the German. As long they were in an alliance, everything they did together was very normal, at least for them.

Germany's long thoughts came to a stop when he felt movement in his arms. Of course, the young nation he picked up earlier.

Mia smiles and curls up close to his chest. By seeing her smile meant she was having a pleasant dream.

He sighs. It was also his time to sleep too. The eyes of his were slowly closing. He tried to keep them opened, but his eyes desperately wanted to close.

Well, besides being tired; he was thinking about the girl/ nation. He feels she is different. Different from the other girls he had met before; but in a good way.

He begins to blush but didn't notice it. Did he had feelings for that girl? Was he in-

"Ve~ Germany! Germany! What took you so long?"

"Huh," Germany said blankly.

He then realizes he made it back to camp without really thinking.

"Mia!," Sapphire blurted out.

She stood up with pasta in her hands and pointed at Germany with her fork.

Germany raised his eyebrow. He then looks down at the nation

in his arms. Is that her name?

"Ve~ Who's that, Germany? She's very pretty," Italy swung his arms in the air rapidly.

Germany had blushed at Italy's comment about Mia. He still didn't notice he was still blushing. Rika did. She notice it the whole time. She smirked.

"What," Sapphire questioned while covering her mouth from spiting out pasta. She knew that look on Rika's face.

"Did you notice," Rika whispered to Sapphire.

"What?"

"His face. His face is red."

"Huh? What are you- Oooh."

Rika nods while Sapphire giggles with glee. This would be fun.

Rika clears her throat for their attention. Germany and Italy right away stopped talking. They turned their heads to the tall brunet.

"Germany? I have a question to ask you."

"Eh, okay. What is it that you want to ask," Germany raised his eyebrow.

"Have you ever considered of loving someone," Rika gave a sly smile.

"Uh...," Germany blushed.

"You know like a crush! Someone you really like," Sapphire appeared next to Germany and nudged his shoulders while smirking.

"Well...I...um...what was the question again," Germany flustered.

Rika and Sapphire were dumbfounded. Their mouths' dropped at the rare reaction they ever seen of Germany becoming really embarrassed about it. Sapphire laughs uncontrollably while Rika face-palms herself.

So many thing went into Germany's mind. He really likes Mia but was too shy to admit it. He really was trying not to show, but it was already too late. He glares at Sapphire who still laughed. As for Italy...he was still clueless.

"Ve~ I don't get it," Italy said confusedly.

Then there was a pause of silence. All of us stared as the pasta eater ate his pasta. Rika's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. She can see how he manages with Italy. As for herself, she tries to manage Sapphire who was on the ground laughing at Italy's retorted answer.

"Is this real," Rika sweat-dropped

"Yes, and he is a hell of a coward in combat."

"That must be hard."

"I had been living like this for 27 straight days. It's amazing how I ever managed with that idiot."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"..."

"Well?"

"Yes..."

"I knew it! You like Mia~," Rika exclaimed in a sing-along voice.

Germany blushes even more. This was perfect. He was surrounded three girls; one of them he really fell in love with. And now he was going to have a ruff night with a girl who couldn't stop laughing, a clever yet sneaky girl, and...a pasta lover that can hardly fight. Germany sighs. How was he going to live through the night. Or even how is he going to live through tomorrow? What kind of mess did he got himself into.

"Well, looks like Sapphire quieted down," Rika picked up Sapphire. She laughed so much she ended up wasting her energy and immediately fell asleep.

"I'll be heading to bed now! And you might want Mia to be the same tent with us. She be really fluster if she slept with you," Rika winked at Germany. Germany was really red.

"I would not to do anything that intolerable," Germany exclaimed.

"I'm just joking! See ya," Rika waved over shoulder to Germany, who stood there astonished of how he was humiliated by some girl.

He looks down at Mia. Mia was still sounded asleep; unaware of her surroundings. He gently smiles and carries her to Rika's tent. He went back to his, and falls asleep.

* * *

The night was over. The sun rises from the almost lighted sky as the moon falls. Birds begin to chirp, animals from the forest begin to search for food, and the campsite still laid with no sound. Everyone was out cold from last night's experience. It wasn't bad. It was actually rather interesting. From the look of it, the trio joined the Axis. Just until they start to head out on their own. Rika buried herself with blankets while Sapphire sprawled on her sleeping bag with none at all. She kicked her blankets off of her in the middle in the night. The sun shined through their tent. The sunlight shines directly at Mia. She was just having a good dream when she felt sunlight over her eye lids. She covers her head; hoping it will work. It still bothered her. Fine! If the sun is going to be a jerk then the only option is to get up. She sits up and stretches her arms. Her arms were a little sore from sleeping the same position she slept last night. If she remembered it right. She rubs her eyes. It was already morning. Probably around 9:00. She lazily stares at the other two.

"Since when did i fell asleep," Mia muttered. She scratches her head as her eyes wondered around the tent. Wait...a tent?

"Since when did we get a tent?" Mia yelled rather loudly. Her screech waked Sapphire straight up. Sapphire bolted up and carelessly fell on Rika, who was still sounded asleep. Well, she was asleep that is. Sapphire's foot landed right at Rika's stomach. Rika groans in pain. The impact of her stomach jolted her to sit up; making her spit out blood a little. She unconsciously falls back on her comfy sleeping bag as Sapphire lays over her with a dizzy look.

Mia sweat-drops at what she had just done. Even though, it was kinda funny.

Suddenly their tent was zipped open.

"What are you doing! This is no time to...sleep," Germany trailed off when he saw the girls still in their pajamas. Especially the tangled mess of Sapphire sprawled on top of Rika's stomach as Rika winces in pain. He sweat-drops. He then notices Mia who was turning red? Is she blushing? Mia blushes so hard and covers herself with the blanket. He did mean to intrude their...whatever they're doing. He glances at Sapphire's twitching leg and sighs.

"GrrrrrrRRRAAHH," Rika screeched. Sapphire flew out of the tent; landing on solid ground. Her eyes spin in circles. Germany and Mia stares at Sapphire. Then look back at the now very cranky Rika. Her hair was a mess, part of her belly was showing, and she had bags under her eyes.

Mia tries to talk to her. "R-Rika, c-calm d-down."

Rika then growls at Mia, who jumped a little.

"Calm down," Mia said in a commanding voice.

Rika glares at Mia while she glares back. It turned out to be a death glare match between the two. Germany practically stood there. He couldn't do anything nor even want to. He wisely stayed out of the situation and waited whenever it was over. However; he was gritting his teeth. This silly fight was a waste of his time. He needed to train the pasta idiot. Or else he would be in siesta or worse. He would be making mass production of white flags. He was hoping they would be useful. And hoping he would be close to Mia. Just to...get to know better. Hehe.

Minutes have passed. Rika refused to step down. Germany then decided to do what he usually do.

Germany breathes in and-

"RIKA! ETHIER STOP THIS NONSENSE OR YOU WOULD BE IN LOTS OF HECK OF TROUBLE! THINK ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT!"

Silence fell. Mia slowly look at Rika as she got angrier. Surprising she sucked her pride and sat down obediently.

She then salutes. "Sir yes Sir!"

Germany clears his throat. "Get ready in 5 min!"

With that he left their tent. His head was pounding from all of this craziness. He hope this day would end well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Germany! Can I stop?"

"No, Italy!"

"Please?"

"I said no, Italy!"

"Pretty please?"

"No means no!"

"Might as well give up, Italy," Mia panted. The five of them started to run laps for training. Though Sapphire didn't like the idea, Rika barked at Sapphire to do so anyway. Rika ran ahead as usual as Sapphire tried to catch up with her. As for Mia, she ran next to Germany. Both Mia and Germany were blushing as they were close to each other.

"So, Germany. How many laps do we have left," Mia started a conversation.

"As soon as ITALY starts moving faster or else no pasta for him!"

Italy picks up his pace. He really wanted pasta, but also to have his siesta. He tried talking to Rika, but Rika only focused on running and hardly talked. Sapphire tried to hold on Rika's cargo pants as she was running.

"Stop pulling my pants!"

"But I'm tired!"

Sapphire was on the verge of tears. She never ran so much and complain much ever in her life. Rika always go easy on Sapphire since she is the youngest. However, she is forced to run without the help of Rika. Actually Rika hardly backed her up for not doing training. She was still practically made at her from this morning's incident. Sapphire sighs and wipes her sweat.

Italy hazily looks back and then sees Britain. He couldn't see well since he's been running for awhile now. His eyes couldn't focused. He thought it was England. It was only a slight blur. He then screams.

"BRITAIN IS GOING TO GET ME!"

Rika, Sapphire, and Mia deadpanned. Italy zipped through them and disappeared in the horizon.

"ITALY COME BACK!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? I'll keep posting new chapters if you guys want! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hola! Lo siento! Its been two weeks since I last wrote :c. I've been stuck with a lot hw, quizzes, and test since next week its our (Leopard Lust and I) last week of school before exam week!We do not own hetalia! **

**Rika: You could've have post it earlier!**

**Author: I was very busy! **

**Sapphire: Suuurree...(rolling her eyes)**

**Mia: Give her a break! She's been working on this for two hours straight!**

**Author: Yeah-Hey, how do you know that?**

**Mia:...**

**Rika: Secret. :3**

**Author: (facepalm myself) Okay! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sapphire: You better love it or else! Hehe(evil stare)**

**Author, Mia, and Rika: (sweatdrop)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Take a Break!

"I...I...made it," Sapphire fell forward to the nice cool ground next to a nice shaded tree. Rika plopped down next to her; exhausted from pushing herself too hard.

"You…are kidding me. That was...nothing."

Rika panted and sweated from running after Italy. Now she knew how well Italy can retreat. He had legs for speed. That's for sure. She sighs and lays down over the cool shade. She stares at the sky as the clouds passes by. The clouds form into shapes she recognizes. Their house, their life; she practically missed her life. Not as bad as going back to work. She smiles. Maybe it's not all bad that they joined the Axis Powers; even though she regretted of doing so. But if they were going to survive right now, they would at least have to put up with them. Her smile then turn into a frown and blue lines of stress ran down her head. If they were part of the Axis Powers then that mean-

"AHHH! I'M A CRIMINAL!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Rika's outburst scared the life out of Sapphire, who immediately screamed back. Rika held her head as stressed thoughts started running through her mind. If she was a criminal, then she will be sentence to jail-no, worse! She could be executed! Just like it said in her history book! Rika's face showed dread and fear. She was innocent! And she represented Mexico!

"I could get bombed," Rika muttered tearfully and fell into despair.

Mia finally cut up to the two siblings. Her face was slightly red from running in the heat. But her face was red because she told Germany along the way that she liked him.

Flashback:

"ITALY COME BACK!" The four of them yelled. Rika and Alex ran after Italy's tail in the same speed he was going, though Sapphire was actually hanging on to Rika.

Germany cursed his breath and grabbed Mia's hand. "Let's hurry up before that idiot ends up elsewhere."

"Wait," Mia pulled his hand back.

Germany blinked twice and stares at her.

"What is it?"

She motioned him to come closer down to her height. She blushed ever time he got close to her. Germany felt the same way. Mia stood on her tip of toes and whispered to his ear.

"I really like you."

Germany blushed deep red. She likes him! She likes him back! Germany never felt so happy and excited, but as a German soldier he showed no emotion. He showed the look of astonishment. Mia smiled to him and ran off to Rika and Sapphire.

Flashback end:

"Mia you're blushing again~.

"Huh," Mia snapped out from her memory. Mia turns her head to the likely person who would say that. Rika lay on her stomach. Her arms folded where her chin lay on, and her feet gently tap the ground; giving her a sneaky fox grin. As for Sapphire, she was checking her ears. The yelling earlier ringed in her ear and could hardly focus to hear anybody. Sapphire sighs and gives up on the ears. She would just have to put up with it. She shots a glare at Rika, who hardly notices. Mia sweat-dropped. She knew what Rika was thinking and it was going to embarrass her more. Rika pat on the ground; motioning Mia to sit next to her. Mia nods and sits over the shade. Rika gives her a what's-going-on look. Mia only blinks.

"Did something happen while I was gone," Rika smirked.

Mia huffed. "It's not of your business!"

"Yes it is~," Rika nudged Mia.

"No way," Mia playfully pushed Rika back.

"Come on! I'm your best friend! You always told me what goes on in your head!"

Mia flustered. "Well..."

"But you know you don't have to if you don't want to," Rika cut her off and gave her a genuine smile.

Mia blinks and turns her head towards the clouds in the sky. It was peaceful. No one in sight, no cars running by; it was a dream come true. After the 5 min of silence, Mia was convinced by what Rika said. Mia sighs and decides to tell her.

"Well, it was after..."

5 mins later...

"Lucky!" Rika whines and buries her head in her arms. Mia was confused. Normally she would congratulate her. What's up with her now? Was she even okay? Mia gently touches her shoulders only to fall backwards on her back when Rika surprisingly brought her head up from her arms.

"Made you look," Rika giggled. Mia was relieved when Rika gave her a smile once again. She playfully slaps her shoulder. She then pushes Rika to roll on her back.

"Gah! Hey! No fair," Rika laughed.

"You started it!"

"Did not~"

"Yes, you did," Sapphire intruded.

Rika jokingly gasped at Sapphire. She dramatically held her heart as if she was having a heart attack.

"You broke my heart! What kind of sister are you?"

"The one that doesn't care," Sapphire smirked. Sapphire lies down happily as Rika gasps. Mia giggles when a bug went to her mouth. Rika immediately tries to spit out. She hacks and spits to the ground; hoping it would come out. From the sounds of hacking and laughing echoing around them, Rika finally spits out the bug. Unfortunately, it landed on...Sapphire. A tiny blob of spit and the bug inside hit right at her. Rika covers her mouth from laughing as Mia giggles even louder behind her. Sapphire eyes slowly trail the line of spit and where it landed. It landed right on her forehead. Then a scream and laughter echoed through the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Germany patrols the camp area; making sure no Allies can sneak up and take their next war plan. Germany sighs. It was hassle since Italy would be taking siestas and Japan would...be somewhere else. Germany would always have to take the role of being the leader of the Axis. It wasn't much of a problem for him. It was just the lack of order around them, at least with Italy. Japan was a worthy ally to the Axis. He would always complete a task he was ordered to do. But there are times when Germany doesn't truly understand the mysterious Japanese man. He never knows what Japan is thinking. He shrugs off. It wasn't like it bothered him that much for the past years.

The only things that bothered him were far more than problems with Italy and his own boss. It was the three young girls. Those girls were odd when first approached them from the start. He knows they're countries. So far he knows that Mia is Czech Republic and Sapphire is Australia. Rika really didn't mention what country she was. He guessed she was Mexico because of the accent was close to Spain in Spanish but not likely. Her physical feature looked similar to the Spanish air-head, but her personality was a lot different. Sapphire could be one of England's siblings, but at the same he's not so sure. She didn't have the cursed eyebrows like his brother, Sealand, did or his older brothers. Her accent was different, and her personality was defiantly the opposite of England. And then there's Mia. He really loves the girl. It was the only thing that distracted him during training; especially when she confessed her love to him. He should tell his confession to her as soon as possible, hopefully on the right moment. He wants to make special since he never loved anyone until that angel came. Angel? He blushes in deep red. He was truly in love with her.

"Eh, excuse me, Germany. Are you alright," Japan asked politely

Germany blinked. "Huh?"

"You have been-how do you say- spacing out a lot."

Germany rubs his neck. He has been spacing out very often. He needs to confess to Mia right away or else...his boss may interfere…again.

"I...was just thinking about our next mission," Germany lied.

"What kind of mission, Mr. Germany," Japan asked.

Germany begins to sweat. Now that he thought of it, he really needed to think straight about his boss's order. He reaches down to his pocket and found the assignment. It stated that they were ordered to spy on the Allies; learn every important information mission for their next attack.

"It says we are ordered to spy on the pathetic Allies. Most importantly, steal any information that is useful."

"Very well then; however, I'm confused. What about the new Allies?"

"They will take on the mission," Germany said straightforward.

Japan was shocked. He really thought it will not be a good idea. He didn't offend anyone, but he really think they would not handle it well.

"Germany, my apologies, but isn't this too early for them. I'm afraid they will get into immediate danger."

"I have full confidence they would handle it very well...compared to Italy."

"Um…Germany? Where is Italy-san," Japan asked.

Germany rubs his temples. "He's right over there," Germany pointed at the direction where the Italian man is. That is if he was even there.

Japan looked over Germany's shoulder. There was no sign of Italy.

"Germany-san, I do not think Italy is here."

"He should be over..." Germany trailed off. There was no sign of him. He realizes in 3...2...1...

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?" An angry vein popped on Germany's head. That Italian must have a good explanation for leaving the campsite.

"GGGEERRMMAANNYY," a too familiar italian screamed. He came running in full speed; not realizing where he was going. He ran right at the German; both crashing to the ground. Germany winces as he got up from the impact. He rubs his head. He seriously needs to train the Italian.

"What is it, Italy?"

"Germany! I saw the Allies! They're not too far from here!"

Germany's eyes widen. "What? The Allies didn't see you did they?"

Italy shook his rapidly. "Eh? No, but I could see them over the cliff from below."

"Great. Those Allies are marking a move. Now we should do the same. Italy, where are the others?"

"Others," Italy said confusingly.

"The girls, Italy-san," Japan stated.

"Oh! Them! I saw them just below the cliff under a tree near the Allies!"

Germany and Japan froze.

"Did you say you saw them near our enemy," Japan asked slowly.

Italy nodded.

Germany grabs Italy by the shoulder and shakes him furiously.

"You idiot! They will get caught by the Allies!"

"Iiiii-aaammm-sssoorrrryyy," Italy said dizzily while Germany shook him.

Germany stops shaking him and sighs. This was a bigger mess than he could've imagine.

"It's not your fault, Italy. Let's find them before the Allies fines them first."

He hoped Mia and the others will be alright. Letting them fall into the enemy's hands was not an option.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scream echoed through the forest. The tall, blue eyed blond abruptly stops. He turns around and stares at the deep woods. That was odd. He heard a scream out of nowhere. Given the information from his boss, he was only told that there were nearby enemy troops as soon as he set his foot at the enemy's territory. He really wanted to kick their ass by now. It's been days. There had been no trace of the enemy. He just hoped he didn't come here just for nothing. But he had to; he is the kick ass USA. Of course, being the hero was his thing. That and the reason he came because he got seriously pissed off at Japan at the incident in Pearl Harbor. He wanted to settle with that traitor once and for all. Plus he wants to teach that German a lesson for setting up concentration camps Germany's boss arranged for the...you know what I mean. Anyway, with no luck of the enemy, all they can do is wait. However, to the American it was going to be a long day.

"America, what the bloody hell you doing," England asked impatiently. The American was practically staring out of space. The British man was getting annoyed by that. His so-called younger brother would always hold up with their mission. Although this time was different. He glances at the American's face. America's face looked off than usual. He never looked that serious before besides Pearl Harbor that is.

"America? Hey, are you listening," England asked but this time with no insult.

"Did you hear that?"

"Heard what, git?"

"I heard a scream. A loud one," America continued to stare at the woods.

"A scream? It's probably your imagination from your fat brain from eating too many unhealthy, disgusting hamburgers. I swear you're going to get a heart attack," England said straightforwardly.

"How many times I need to tell you? I'M. NOT. FAT," America exclaimed. "And let me just tell you I work out every day thank you."

"Yes. But if you continue to do so, you will gain more than you can count."

"I keep telling you! I'm hardly fat at all! See?" America lifted his shirt and showed his muscled tone skin. England's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Do you have dignity? Do you have no shame? Put your shirts down!"

America sighs and did what he was told by nagging England. He puts his hands in his pocket and walk along with England to camp. He really did hear a scream. He was going to prove it no matter what. The walk to camp wasn't too long. As America and England finished insulting one another (but not harshly), they finally made it to the camp to meet someone they unexpected to see.

"Ah! Bonjour, America and...England."

"Oh shut it, frog," England said annoyingly and went in one of the tents. France only smirked at the British's actions as he left to the tent.

"What's up with him? He's been like that since I got here," America thought loudly as he sat down on the log.

"He's annoyed by the fact you came to help by the order of yours and England's boss."

"No duh. Still, when can the old man take a chill pill!"

"Says the man who thought a greasy junk food can cure the cold," France sneered as he drank wine.

"Hey! I didn't know what a cold was. It's not my fault," America protested.

"Well, if you do see the black sheep, tell him I went to get more wine," France took his now empty glass of wine, and walked away.

"You know you're going to get drunk," America shouted.

"It's not drunk driving when you're drinking wine," France said defensively.

"Says the guy who I saw got drunk with England and was nearly...,"

"What? Do you want to see me naked," France cut him of and gave him a Cheshire smile.

America sweat-dropped. "No. I was NOT going to ask OR say that."

France simply wave from behind and left this time. America rolled his eyes.

As the perverted Frenchman left, America yawns and lays on the ground; staring at the clouds. Why does he have the feeling he's going to meet someone special, especially today? He has an urge to see where the scream was, but then realizes that the old man would scold him for going. Screw that! He was going to see anyway! He jumps up from the ground and runs to the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ewwww! Really," Sapphire yelled disgustingly. She tried wiping off the spit of her forehead, but refused to touch the bug.

Rika kept laughing uncontrollably. It was too funny; seeing her younger sister getting a spit hit on the head. Now that she realized that she was the one that hack the bug to her forehead, she felt really embarrassed. She really didn't care. There was no one on sight besides Sapphire, Mia, and herself.

"Hey, get this bug off my face," Sapphire demanded and pointed the dead bug on her face.

"No~," Rika said in a singing tone.

"Why not."

"Because eres bonita con el mosquito en su cada," Rika smiled innocently.

"..."

"Que?"

"You're just lucky I don't have an electric pen on me."

"Why would you- wait a minute. Why a prank pen? A tazer gun would sound more threatening."

"Well I don't know! Get the damn bug off my face," Sapphire exclaimed annoyingly. She really wanted the stupid bug off her face.

"Not with that attitude," Rika raised her eyebrow.

"Like what say the magic word," Sapphire said sarcastically. Like that'll ever happen.

"That wouldn't hurt. Say please."

"Mmmiiiiaaa," Sapphire whined.

"Say please, Sapphire. You know you're mature enough to do it. So do it," Mia said and stared at the clouds. A cloud shape of a cat appears in sky.

"Ooo! Kitty!"

"Rika, do I have too," Sapphire complained.

"Unless you want that bug off your face, do it," Rika folded her arms.

"Okay! Would you PLEASE, kind sister, to get the freakin' bug off my face!"

Rika smiled in triumph. "Should've said it in the first place, hermana."

"No comment."

Rika shrugs it off. She wipes the bug of Sapphire's head and quickly rubs it off to the dirt. That was disgusting. It felted wet and...icky. Rika shivered by the grossness. Suddenly there is the sound of bushes moving. Rika immediately freeze her position. She slowly gets up and grabs a long stick near to her.

"What's the matter,' Mia asked.

"Something is in the bush," Rika said in a hush tone.

"Like what," Sapphire asked loudly.

"Silencio," Rika shushed Sapphire.

She walks quietly without a sound towards the bush with a long stick in her hands; ready to smack the head of whatever it tries to mess with them. She stands over the bush and brings the stick back in a swinging position. After the sounds of bush rustling, it abruptly stops. Then she sees movement in the bush she stands over. Here it comes! She brings back farther. A blond head pops out of the bush. Rika immediately stops the stick in mid swing.

"Uh...what you doing," America said confusingly.

Rika began to blush and loosely let the stick drop to the ground. "A-America?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Give me a review if you did like it. I'll keep you guys updated to the end!**

**Rika: It'll be nice to review! :)**

**Sapphire: But not a bad, mean one okay?**

**Mia: (sweatdrop) I don't think they'll do that.**

**America: (pops out randomly) You never know.**

**Germany: (nods) Indeed.**

**Rika & Mia: (blushing) Since when-**

**Sapphire: You guys are blushing again~(a sly smile)**

**Rika & Mia: Callate! Drz to!**

**Author: (wave) Bye guys! Until next time...**

**America, Germany, Mia, Sapphire, Mia, & Rika: We'll be waiting!**


End file.
